Peel 036 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986 ; Comments *Peel saw That Petrol Emotion in London the previous week, "and very good they were too." This was their gig at the Electric Ballroom, 22 May. He also mentions seeing Bog-Shed the previous weekend. *Plays for four tracks from the legendary C86 cassette. Nick Cave single released 16 June, as was the Smiths LP. Sessions *None Tracklisting 29 May or 05 June 1986 :(JP: 'Any combo with a singer called Tracy is alright with me.') *Primitives: 'Thru The Flowers (12")' (Lazy) :(JP: 'A pretty little song for the spring.') *Foot And Mouth: 'Seymour! (The Room's A Mess) (7"-The Prophecy Of Fossos)' *That Petrol Emotion: 'Tightlipped (LP-Manic Pop Thrill)' (Demon) :(JP: 'We return to the NME cassette, and as I mentioned at the beginning of the programme, I haven't heard the whole thing meself yet. In fact, there is a track on there by We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It which none of us have heard, but we're gonna play it now. Just hope there aren't any rude words: no bottoms or any of that kind of thing in it.') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Console Me (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) :(JP: 'Not a single bottom. Well, I mean four bottoms really, but none spoken or sung.') *Hüsker Dü: 'Signals From Above (12"-Everything Falls Apart)' (Reflex) *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'President Kennedy's Mile (LP-Gunshy)' (WEA) *McCarthy: 'Celestial City (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) Peel announces it as 'Celestial City.' *Marc Riley With The Creepers: 'Location Bangladesh (LP-Cull)' (In Tape) *Larks: 'Billy Graham (7")' (R4) *Wedding Present: 'This Boy Can Wait (A Bit Longer!) (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) *Bog-Shed: 'Run To The Temple (Compilation cassette-C86)' (New Musical Express) :(JP: 'Having spent a few moments in conversation with the singer of Bog-Shed last weekend, I would imagine that The Temple is probably a public house.') 12 or 19 June 1986 though could be as late as 03 July 1986 *Nose Flutes: 'Holiday Time (LP-Several Young Men Ignite Hardboard Stump)' (Reflex) :(JP: 'In last week's programme, which I know you just loved, I played you the new single from Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds: here's the B-side of it.') *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'Running Scared (7"-The Singer)' (Mute) :(JP: 'Hot dog, Nick! Pity he chickened out on those high notes, I must say.') *Smiths: 'Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'As my colleague Janice Long said, some boys are bigger than others as well, but the less said about that the better.') 43:12 *Elsa: T'en Vas Pas (7") (Carrere) (NOTE: This appears to be recorded over John Peel's show) *The Blue Aeroplanes: Journal Of An Airman (LP-Tolerance) (Fire) *''Tape cuts off in the middle of the song above and is probably a first attempt to copy on to a tape, which then ran out, so a full version is available on Peel 037 (BFBS).'' File ;Name *Peel 036 ;Length *00:46:08 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online